The Diary of a Vampire Girl
by LillyWonka
Summary: Bella's story throughout Twilight. This was my LAnguage arts book project so please R


Dear Diary,

It's me, Bella. I've just recently moved in with my dad, Charlie. He Lives In Forks, Washington. I really hate the weather here. It's **ALWAY'S** dark and cloudy. My first day of school was awkward. Everyone kept staring at me, as if they'd been expecting me to come or something. Not many of them seemed to dare to talk to me, except Eric. He appeared to be eager to talk to me. Also, a girl with wildly curly hair took on the challenge to talk to me. She sits next to me in Trig and Spanish, and she walked me to the cafeteria at lunch. Just as I was trying to remember the names of everyone she'd just introduced me to, when I spotted _them._ They sat on the other side of the cafeteria. There were five of them. Three boys and two girls. They were so different from each other, yet so much alike, each with the darkest of dark eyes, and bruised purple shadows under their eyes. The girl next to me, who's name is Jessica, told me theirs names were Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice Cullen. The bad part of it is that I had to sit next to Edward in biology. All the while he looked as if he was resisting something. The one time I met his gaze I regretted it because the look in his eyes was dangerous. If looks could kill. I wonder what I did wrong…..

Sincerely,

Bella

Dear Diary,

Today I almost got hit by a van. I think I forgot to mention earlier that I'm accident prone. Anyway, it snowed today, so Charlie put some chains on the tires of my truck. I didn't notice this till I got to school. As I was examining this in utter surprise, I heard a screeching sound. At that moment time didn't stop like it does in movies, but I just saw everything, clear in detail in about second. Edward was for cars down from me, staring in horror; the blue van was skidding towards me. When it hit I would be crushed between my truck and the van. But then something hit, me hard, but not from where I was expecting it. Someone was pinning me to the ground, but I was too concerned with the van still skidding towards me to notice who. Then, just as the van was a foot from me, it stop and Edward was digging his long, ivory hands in to the van, stopping it, and making too dents where he stopped it. Later in the hospital, Dr. Cullen (Edwards Dad) made sure I was fine and told me to take some Tylenol to ease the pain in my head. The moment I could talk to Edward I argued with him. I know that he was four cars away from me, and then suddenly there, but he insisted that he'd been next to me. There's something about him, I don't know what, that makes it seemed he's from some other world. Hmm….

Sincerely,

Bella

Dear Diary,

Today I went to La Push with my friends and met an old friend of my dad's, Billy. I also met his son, Jacob, who is not many years younger than me. He took me to a forest near the beach and told me some of the myths, and legends of La Push. But the only one that really caught my interest was the one about how werewolves lived in La Push, guarding the town from vampires. It gave me goose bumps. Unfortunately, to get Jacob to tell me this I had to flirt with him. I'm terrible at flirting, but he's young,so he fell smack dab in my "trap". He say's his father believes that story, of the werewolves and the vampires, and that's why they don't go to the hospital in Forks, because of Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen a vampire? Then wouldn't that make Edward a vampire too??? I'll have to sleep on it. Good night.

Sincerely,

Bella

Dear Diary,

I had the creepiest dream last night. I was right outside the forest in La Push. Mike was behind me, and Jacob was beside me. Mike kept telling me to run. When I looked to my side Jacob had turned into red werewolf. Then Edward stepped out of the forest; Jacob growled. Edward told me to come to him in soft, velvety, seductive voice. I wanted to step forward, even though I would be stepping into death itself. Jacob growled again. Edward told me to come to him again in an even more seductive voice. I took a step forward, when Jacob jumped in front of me, to attack Edward. I woke up screaming "Jacob, NO!!!" I was terrified by what Jacob did.

Sincerely,

Bella

Dear Diary,

I went to Port Angeles today with Jessica and Angela. They were shopping for dresses for the school dance. After that, I went to a bookstore while Jess and Angela went to the bay. I lost my way and accidentally headed somewhere else. I passed by some men that flirted when I passed by them. I turned a corner, but was even more lost. I looked behind me, and two of the men seemed to be stalking me. I kept going, but when I turned the next corner the other two men were there. They cornered me and I was thinking of an escape plan when out of no where, a silver Volvo pulls up sharply, knocking two of the men and Edward yells at me to get in the car. He drives me to the front of the restaurant that I was supposed to met Jess and Angela in. They were relieved to see me. Then they saw Edward with me. Edward told them to go home and rest, and that he would take me home. I had dinner with him at the restaurant and asked him a lot of questions. The waitress was literally drooling over him. I told him my theory of him being a vampire on the way back. He answered all my questions after he knew that I knew his big secret.

Sincerely,

Bella

Dear Diary,

Being a vampire must be weird. Edward told me a bunch of stuff about them and himself of course. Edward can read minds, except mine. I knew there was something wrong with my brain, but having it proven like that still hurts. From what I can tell, vampires are supper strong. He told me that Alice can see the future but what she sees can change over time. Edward and I are "going out" with each other. Sometimes I just feel like I don't deserve him. He has the face of a god…. It even looks like it was carved by the angels themselves. And his velvet soft voice is irresistible… no fair, now you've got me daydreaming…. Oh and Edward "feeds" on animals, not humans.

Sincerely,

Bella

Dear Diary,

Ok. So I met Edward's family. All of them are just as gorgeous as he is. Some time later, I went to watch them play baseball. It was hard to keep up with the game because they're so fast. Then Alice suddenly stopped playing. It was like she froze. She had just had a vision. She saw that more vampires were headed our way, and that they did hunt humans. I was scared. Edward came to sit in front of me and Alice next to me. They arrived. There were three of them. The on that scared me the most was the red headed female, Victoria. Her mate, James, thirsted for my blood. Edward and Alice drove me out of there before, the sitch got to its worst. But, just my luck, I was already at its worst. James was hunting me by the time we were driving to Charlie's. We're here. Write to you later.

Sincerely,

Bella

Dear Diary,

I barely made it out of Forks. I feel really bad about having to lie to Charlie. I told him I couldn't take Forks any longer, and was going home to Phoenix. Alice and Jasper are accompanying me. Edward is following James along with Emmett and Carlisle (his brother and dad). I'm really scared for him. This would have never happened, hadn't it been for me. I feel guilty for this whole deal. When we get to phoenix we're going to stay at a hotel near the air port...

Sincerely,

Bella

Me and EdwardAliceEsme

Dear Diary,

I'm still alive, but maybe not for long…. Anyway, I just got this freaky phone call from James. He's holding my mother hostage at the dance studio I used to go to when I was a child. He tracked my number, by going to my house in Phoenix, because I had left my mother a message telling her everything was alright. Look who else I've pulled into this mess! I'm ashamed of myself. Well, to rescue my mom, and spare the Cullen's, I have to meet James at the dance studio tomorrow. Let's see, I'll have to ditch Alice and Jasper at the air port while their picking Edward up. I have to do it before he arrives, or else I won't be able to pull this of. Good Bye!

Sincerely,

Isabella Swan

Dear Diary,

Wow! I survived through it all. It turned out that James had found some home videos of me and my mom and played it on the phone. I did manage to escape Alice and Jasper at the airport. I went to the dance studio, discovered the trap, and nearly escaped with life. James did manage to bit my hand, but he didn't inject any venom or suck that much blood out. Edward and his family came just in time to rescue me. I did end up in the hospital, Charlie forgave me, and my mom knows I'm ok. Today Alice was giving me a makeover. It seemed like she was dressing my up for something special, and Edward is going to come pick me up for whatever their surprise it. All I know is that since James managed to break my leg, I thought I looked silly with a cast on one foot and a beautiful fragile hi-healed shoe on the other. I wonder what the surprise is. Well we'll soon find out, Edwards here. Write to you later!

With Love,

Bella


End file.
